


Chocolate Coffee

by alice_dualswordlesbian



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, femslash feb, im extremely gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_dualswordlesbian/pseuds/alice_dualswordlesbian
Summary: Lisa gets a pleasant little surprise on a seemingly innocuous day.





	Chocolate Coffee

“I’m home! ...Oh, right.”

She’d gained a habit of doing that lately, without even intending to. The Minato residence wasn’t Lisa’s home, but at this point it was starting to feel like the other half of her house, so to speak. Quickly, she wondered if she was getting too used to intruding on this space.

But honestly? When she knew her girlfriends were waiting upstairs, it was kind of hard not to feel excited; it was something that she could only expect as of the past 8 months, something that made the place feel even warmer than it did when she was young. It was the norm for Yukina and Sayo, now, to nest here and continue their music after a weekend morning at Circle, and Lisa wanted to make sure there’d always be something warm and sweet for the two of them to keep themselves awake with. After all, if you left those two in a room alone together, the clock would probably tick right into the abyss before they’d realize they needed a break.

Humming, Lisa strolled over to the kitchen. She could probably shut her eyes and still find the place, get the coffee out of the cupboard and make it, after visiting so many times, but hey; best not to get too cocky and accidentally spill something. Good thing she didn’t shut them, too, because otherwise she would’ve missed the little sticky note on the counter. 

‘We’ve already prepared coffee upstairs - Yukina’

About as succinct as she usually phrased things, huh; although the little cat doodle she added on the bottom right was ridiculously adorable. 

“Coming right up, you two!” 

She DID wonder, halfway up the stairs, if she should’ve brought an extra pot just in case; as sweet as the gesture was, Yukina had a pretty iffy history when it came to using kitchen appliances right. But on second thought, that felt a little too inconsiderate. Besides, Sayo had probably helped her with it too. It was lovely how much she’d started trying to improve on cooking lately, and the thought of her and Yukina anxiously monitoring a coffee press to set this up was precious.

Two knocks on the door. “I’m coming in~” It was more a formality than anything at this point, but she was never one to shirk those. She couldn’t suppress even an inkling of the grin on her face as she gently opened the door and twirled in, taking in the sugary aroma of the room as she gazed upon the two most beloved people in her life. Yukina and Sayo sat at the center of the room, connected by a blanket, a plate of cookies and a few cups of coffee at their sides.

“Welcome home.” Yukina smiled, then held out a cup.

“It’s good to be home!” she responded, gladly accepting it and sitting down between them. “...Smells nice… Yukina, this is really good! Did you prepare this?”

“She did. I was surprised, admittedly.” 

Yukina lowered her face a bit at Sayo’s comment. “Why is that?”

“You may have forgotten the last story Lisa shared about you, but I’m afraid I didn’t. The mental image of a coffee press roaring up in flames is a hard one to push out of mind.” 

“Hehe.” She tried her best to suppress her laughter, but the frown on Yukina proved it meaningless. It was kind of hard not to express elation at any point of conversation when snuggled between the two of them in a comfy blanket. Yukina sighed in exasperation, but her face was signalling more ‘begrudged endearment’ than grumpiness, at least.

“I’m only kidding.” Wow, joking like that was a rare occurrence for Sayo. “I know how much effort you put into it.”

Lisa added to that by planting a smooch on her girlfriend’s cheek. “Thanks, Yukina.” She got one back in return, and tried not to squeal in joy. She then turned to Sayo, who probably wasn’t expecting her to share that love with her too; and sure enough, a sudden peck on her cheek was enough to make her red as a tomato.

Turning away in embarrassment, and looking for as quick a change of topic as she could, Sayo quickly held out a cookie in front of Lisa’s face. “...I know you brought some as per usual, but I… I wanted to see if…”

“Ahahaha! Thanks, Sayo; I know they’ll be great!” Lisa nabbed the treat with her mouth without a second thought. “...Whoa, these are great too!”

“...Are they?”

“Of course! They’re even better than mine!”

“...You don’t need to exaggerate it. It’s because of you that I tried to start making them myself, after all.”

“Well, if I’m such an aficionado at baking, that just means you have to take my word for it, right? They’re lovely!”

“...Thank you.” Taking a deep breath, Sayo gave her own peck on the cheek to Lisa, and Lisa could feel herself diving into bliss again. Today had to be the best day ever.

“Seriously, though, what’s the occasion? Is there some holiday going on today that I’m not aware of?”

They shot a glance at each other, looking weirdly embarrassed about the whole thing. Then they nodded, and looked back at her.

Sayo was the first to respond. “...Yes, there is, actually. We’ve made one.”

“Huh? Made one?”

Yukina nodded. “It’s a holiday dedicated to you.”

…

“...W-what?” Oh, come on. All this time she’d been giggling at her girlfriends’ expressions of embarrassment, and now there’s a streak of red across her own face? Was this karmic?

“We wanted to say thank you, Lisa.”

“M-me? What did I do?”

“Everything, and more,” Yukina continued. “But that’s not the point. The point is that we love you.”

“B-but-”

“Is it a crime to appreciate having you by our side?” Sayo smiled, placed her cup down, and shifted her hand over to where Lisa’s was sitting. “The mood just struck us; we set this up today so that you can rest with us, if you wanted.”

God, she could slowly feel herself curling into a ball. She wanted to object, say that she hadn’t done anything so magnificent as to have all this, but… home feels so warm. So safe. As if her worries just floated away whenever she was here.

“If there’s one thing the world needs, it’s a day reserved for Lisa. She deserves it.” God. She never thought she’d see the day, the day where the tone Yukina normally reserves for practice feedback would be used to say something like that. It’s so weirdly cute of her, and it makes her feel so warm.

Lisa lifted her head back up, and saw her girlfriends’ faces watching right over her. It felt like- wait, they were distressed? Why?

“L-Lisa, are you okay? I’m sorry if- ACK!” With the most un-Yukina like scream she could give, Yukina fell. 

...Oh my god, she fell. What? “Y-Yukina, what’s up? You ok-” But a spilled cup of coffee and a brown stain on Yukina’s finger quickly revealed the culprit. “Ah.”

“...I’m fine…” Phew, that was more of a ‘why did that happen’ moan than an a ‘oh my god my hand is burning’ one. “..N-no burns or anything.”

“Are you sure?” Sayo stood up. “We should check just in case-” and then she slipped on the blanket, facefirst into its fluffy interior.

...

“...Ahahahahahaha!”

“...Urghhhh… Lisa, I would appreciate it if-” but she quickly stopped. She was just staring right at Lisa’s face, as Lisa gave out the brightest smile she could give.

“I love you both too.”

Sprawled out on the floor, Sayo and Yukina looked at her dumbfounded. Then Lisa realised.

“Oh. Ahhhhhh.”

She was crying, a little bit.

“...Hehe.” God, it was just like them to fret in that way, sometimes. “Don’t worry. I’m just happy. I’m really, really happy.” She kissed the two of them on the lips as they slowly got themselves back up. Then she kissed them both, again. Feeling her affection on overdrive, she couldn’t find any other way to express her thanks other than wrap them both in a big hug.

“Lisa…” As if she hadn’t nearly been scalded a moment ago, she gave the softest smile Lisa had seen from her in a while. Yukina let herself rest in her arm; Sayo, however…

“...Shouldn’t we clean up the-”

Lisa tugged her further in in response.

“But-”

Lisa exaggerated as much of a squeezing motion around Sayo as she could. She couldn’t help but giggle a little more, looking at her confused expression. But eventually, Sayo gave up.

“...Well, if you’re happy like this.” Sayo nestled herself on Lisa’s shoulder.

“For a while. I-if that’s ok.”

“Of course. That’s what she wants too, anyway.”

“Yukina…” The mess of green hair raised her head from Lisa temporarily, almost pouting at the remark. As if in an act of defiance, she reached over and kissed Yukina on the lips too; but Yukina only looked surprised for about half a second, before laughing a bit. 

She loved the two of them, she really did. Spending the rest of their afternoon relaxing in that room, continuing that lovely atmosphere, the peaceful silence interrupted by only a few playful remarks, Lisa let herself take the moment in.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy femslash feb!!! I've been at a creativity low lately due to exhaustion but I HAD to write my favorite bandori ship for this month... Im love them all so much and by god I will fill this tag if nobody else will. i didnt have much time to edit this since uni is chaos and it has chaotified me, but i hope it was fine regardless!!
> 
> im massive lesbiiain


End file.
